Tate
Tate is a city angel in the Fallen City series. He leads a pack of savage, hungry angels that hunt down angels that escaped from the Tower for food and protection. Appearance and Personality Appearance Because he is an angel in the city, Tate is bone skinny just like the rest of them. He has short dirty blonde curly hair and wears dark rags. Personality Tate is portrayed as a violent angel who will beat up escaped tower angels to eat. He kicks Allen Walker in the chest when he first meets him. It takes Ophelia to talk Tate into calling off his dogs to save Allen. Back Story It is revealed that Tate was a soldier in the war between Heaven and the Woman in Red. Back then, he was more jaded and wondering why they were fighting a war that wasn't theirs. One day, he spotted something in flames falling from the sky. Tate didn't get time to warn his fellow soldiers as it crashed landed on them. Because of the fiery crash, Tate winds up in the Fallen City. His wings are stolen from him and he succumbs to a strong mental pain. Storyline History Weeping Angel Tate comes across Allen when the latter was looking for Ophelia to take out of the city with. He kicked the tower angel in the stomach and was about to have him mauled to death, but Ophelia came to Allen's rescue and persuaded Tate and his pack to let Allen go. Tate does back off and leave. Later on during the Escape Crew's planning for escape, the angels see Tate and his crew as an obstacle. Judas Tate can't stand the city anymore and is annoyed with the angels that work under him. He can remember that he used to drink good alcohol. Cricket comes in and cheers him up. Tate can sense that something is coming for them and that city smells rotten again. War Stories Cricket asks Tate that if he dies that he would eat his body. Tate asks the smaller angel why, but Cricket convinces him to do it. Later, the angel remembers his past and tries to push Cricket away to keep himself from hurting him. Red Bones Tate shields Cricket from the dying horse in the sky. Relationships Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Tate tried to have Allen killed because he can tell that he came from the Tower. As policy among city angels, they are to kill escaped angels from the Tower. He only backs off when Ophelia jumps into the fray to save the angel's life. Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia Ophelia appears to be one of the few angels that can stand up to Tate and protect Allen and other weaker angels from Tate and his "dogs". Monsters Road Kamelot implied that angels like Tate will happily turn over angels escaped from the Tower back to their owners in exchange for food and protection from other angels. Cricket Main Article: Cricket Cricket is one of the angel dogs in Tate's hunting group. Where Tate doesn't care about the other angels, he seems to have a sort of attachment to the smaller angel. Cricket trusts him so much that he requested that Tate eat him after he dies. Trivia * Tate is inspired by Tate Langdon from American Horror Story: Murder House. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:City Residents Category:Antagonists